bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jagan
Jagan is the (friendship/bromance) pairing of James Maslow and Logan Henderson and the counterpart of Kenlos. Logan and James have grow to become close and are like brothers. In the show Logan is seen helping James in so way like writing the Yeah song or James helping Logan in so way like getting a date for a dance. They are close and have been seen joking around and playing in the tour bus with toy guns. James have called Logan by his nickname which is Logie-Bear and James has said that he loves Logan's Mother because she is so nice. James and Logan have said that they are best friends. Jagan Moments (In the show) *Big Time Audition **Logan slaps James when he's shaking his booty. **Logan drives James to the audition. **Logan helps fight security after James join in. *Big Time Songwriters: **Logan takes James side and helps him write the "Yeah" Song. **Logan helps James fight Carlos and Kendall. *Big Time Prom Kings: **Logan helps James to ask an actress out to be his date. **Also he helps James escape from the security guards when they were chasing him. **James and Logan won Palm Woods Prom King and Queen by accident. *Big Time Dance: **James helps Logan ask Camille out for the dance. *Big Time Girlfriends: **James accidentally kissed Camille and Logan gets mad. **After a fight both of them made up and return to be best buds. **Logan describe their friendship as brothers comparing himself and James as brother planets (Venus and Earth) *Big Time Sneakers: **James and Logan team up to buy and resell some sneakers. **They jump around holding hand and do some awkward things which Ms. Knight sees and she just goes along with it. *Big Time Move: **When they guys are playing video games the seeing that they are playing in team James & Logan begin one and Carlos & Kendall the other. **After they started fighting,James, Logan and Carlos decide to move out, keeping Kendall to help their friendship from been ruin. **James revealed that Logan knows that James like light lunch. **Also in this episode Logan licks James's Lucky comb. *Big Time Guru: **James got sick because of Logan. **Logan steals Jame's swagger and James became jealous. **James wanted to be clever to stop Logan. **Logan prefer to give his swagger away to help James. *Big Time Merchandise **James and Logan try to make their own perfume called "Smellevate". **Logan revealed that James, with the help of Carlos and Kendall, bullied him in summer camp and third grade. Jagan Moments (Real life) *James said they almost died in a helicopter because Logan was driving it. *James and Logan's Magic Box Interview. *James and Logan's mom call Logan by his embarrasing nickname, Logie-Bear. *James and Logan are the only 2 of the 4 that can do a backflip. *James and Logan have a combination move in songs like Elevate that mirror Carlos and Kendall's. *In the BTR Music Sounds Better With U Special the two appear together and they give you the tour on the BTR Bus. *Logan likes to dress James' dog, Fox. Jagan Songs *Oh Yeah Gallery Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships